


Sharing Thoughts

by FairyNiamh



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Dragonspeak, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Other, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canth is happy that his rider has found someone and leaves the link open all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medeusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeusa/gifts).



Canth laid on his side, his erection already peeking from his sheath. He could feel that F'nor and Brekke were…enjoying themselves; and he was far from immune to his rider's lust.

He leaned down and wrapped his tongue around his leaking erection and moved his tongue in time with F'nor's pulse. Slow and soft at first, then gradually picking up the pace and tightening his tongue making it feel better for him.

He used the tip of his tongue to tease his penile slit, as he got closer to completion.

His orgasm hit him with an intensity ha had never felt. He flopped out on his side and felt out for his rider and felt his contentment as well.

 _'Thank you for sharing that with me F'nor,'_ he called out to his rider.

"Anytime buddy, and thank you for sharing too. Brekke _really_ enjoyed it as well."

_'Good, no thread is due. Now it is time for sleep. Food can come later.'_

"Sure thing Canth, sure thing."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should tag this as bestiality, since it really isn't.


End file.
